Their Family
by SNake57575
Summary: (Sequel to Erza's secret feelings read that first) Erza and Natsu have left Fairy Tail to train what happens when they return what did they achieve in training?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

Me no grammar Sorry

* * *

_In the year that followed Natsu advanced to an S-class wizard. Sting, Rouge, Lector, Frosch and Cobra Joined Fairy Tail. Mira and I came out of the closet to the entire guild and everyone was supportive of us. Slowly after that couples started popping up a lot starting with Gray and Juvia followed a month after that by Laxus and Cana a week or so later Gajeel and Levy got together much to the disappointment of Jet and Droy then a few weeks later Cobra and Kinana started going out then a couple of months after that Elfman and Evergreen popped up as a couple. Then Erza Moved in with Natsu and the two of them took a lot of S-class jobs together and just as the year was coming to a close Natsu and Erza suffered a tremendous defeat on a job and after they both recovered Natsu had announced to the guild "I'm sorry everyone but you won't be seeing me or Erza for some time she and I are going off for a while to do some serious training" and nobody at the guild has seen or heard from them since and that was twelve years ago._ Thought Lucy to herself "Where are you guys" she thought aloud

Little did she know a pink haired man and a scarlet haired woman at the edge of town

"Good to be home" said the pink haired man with a toothy grin

"Yeh it sure is it sure is" said the scarlet haired woman "Come on I can't wait to see everyone"

"Coming"

The two of them walked into town everyone was whispering as they walked past

"Is that them?" said one man

"It can't be" said another

Finally the two of them reached their destination

"This place hasn't changed a bit" said the pink haired man

The two then walked inside the doors of Fairy Tail

"HEY EVERYONE WE'RE BACK" yelled the pink haired man waving his hand in the air

"No that voice it can't be" said Gray turning to look at the source of the voice

"Get off your lazy asses" yelled scarlet haired woman

"Yes Mam" yelled everyone in the guild jumping out of their seats

Lucy heard the commotion from inside the library and came out

"What the hell is going on out here" she yelled as she emerged

"Yo Luce long time" said a man at the door she looked up

"N-Natsu, E-Erza is that you two" stuttered Lucy

"Come on Lucy I haven't changed that much have I?" questioned Natsu. Lucy then ran and hugged her two old friends

"We've all missed you guys so much" said Lucy

Gray came over next "Sup Flame brain" said Gray walking over to Natsu

"Not much stripper boy" said Natsu as he and Gray hi-fived

"Welcome back you two" said Makarov walking over

"Good to be back" said Natsu

"Momma, Papa Can I come in yet" said a small voice from outside the door

"Who's that?" questioned Lucy

"Yes Reia you can come on" said Erza giggling then a little girl about one hundred and forty centimetres tall with scarlet hair and black eyes walked out from behind the door and walked in and tried to hide behind Erza and Natsu's legs

"And who's this?" said Makarov

"This our daughter Reia" said Erza pointing to Reia

"It's ok honey you can say hello" said Natsu to his daughter

"H-hello" stuttered Reia

Lucy then bent down and said "Hello Reia I'm Lucy nice to meet you"

"Lucy, Lucy where have I heard that name before hmmm" thought Reia out loud "Ah I remember now you're one of the people Momma and papa told me about you're a Celestial Spirit Mage"

"Yep that's me" said Lucy with a smile

The day continued like that until everyone had met Reia and welcomed Natsu and Erza back and after all of that was done they had a party in the middle of the party Natsu and Reia had a conversation with Makarov

"Master" started Natsu

"Yes Natsu what is it?" replied Makarov

"I would like for Reia to join the guild and she really, really wants to after hearing some of the stories Erza and I told her"

"Sure why not. How old is she by the way"

"I'm eleven turning twelve in three weeks" said Reia

"Ok Reia, now just go talk to Mira and she will give you your guild mark" said Natsu

"Thanks papa" said Reia kissing Natsu on the cheek and then running off to talk to Mira

"So how did your training go?" asked Makarov

"It went really well I wouldn't be surprised if I could take down you and Gildarts" said Natsu

"Humph I doubt that brat" said Makarov

"Well anyway I can tell right now Reia will be able to kick anybody's but, if she wants to" said Natsu

"What makes you so sure" said Makarov

"She is my and Erza's daughter. That's what makes me sure" said Natsu

"What magic can she use by the way?" asked Makarov

"Re-equip and Dragon Slayer" said Natsu

"Interesting"

"Yeh well tomorrow I want to show them all how much stronger I have gotten"

"How you gonna do that?"

"You'll see"

"That's if Sting doesn't challenge you to a fight today"

At that moment Reia was running back over

"Papa Look" said Reia Showing Natsu her guild Mark located on her right shoulder

"Looks good sweetie" said Natsu

"I got a purple one so it was a mixture of the colours if yours and Mamma's" Said Reia

"Oi Natsu" yelled Sting as he walked over

"Just a second Reia" Natsu said to Reia "Yeh what's up Sting" he said as Sting approached

"I want to fight you" said Sting "Right now"

"Fine I've been itching to kick someone's ass ever since I got back" said Natsu "Outside though don't want to destroy the guild"

"Fine" said Sting heading out side as did Natsu and the rest of the guild. When they were outside Erza walked up to Natsu

"Good luck Natsu" said Erza kissing Natsu

"I won't need luck but thanks anyway" said Natsu cracking his knuckles

Happy then flew over "Natsu"

"Hey Happy come on ready to fight these clowns" said Natsu

"Aye Sir" said Happy as he grabbed hold of Natsu

"You ready Natsu?" asked Sting

Natsu and Happy flew up into the sky as did Sting and Lector

Reia was next to Erza

"Momma why is papa using Happy to fly can't…"said Reia

"Shhhh Reia he has a plan you'll see" replied Erza

"I have been waiting a long time for this" said Sting to Natsu

"Uh huh, go whenever you're ready Sting" said Natsu floating there with his arms crossed and eyes shut. Sting charged at Natsu

"Right punch followed by left kick then right knee" said Natsu as Sting tried to punch him from his right then kick him from his left and then try and knee him from the right Natsu dodged them all with his eyes still shut Natsu then flipped back and Sting charged again

"Uppercut then straight up punch then roar" said Natsu and again he was spot on Sting tried to give Natsu an uppercut then he tried to punch him in the face then he flew back and roared

"ROAR OF THE WHITE DRAGON" Yelled Sting Natsu and Happy flew left then up and right and eventually Sting gave up on that. Natsu still had his eyes shut and arms crossed so Sting and Lector charged at Natsu who flew off to the side but then Sting kicked Happy

"Reia can you catch Happy for me" yelled Natsu Reia then caught Happy

"What the fuck how are you still in the air?" questioned Sting "Happy is down there and you're not using any magic"

"Like this" said Natsu then wings sprouted from his back

"What the?"

"Call in Rouge, Forsch, Gajeel and Lilly" said Natsu with a sigh

"What?" almost screamed Sting

"You haven't even laid on blow on me and I haven't opened my eyes or uncrossed my arms" said Natsu he then flew back a bit

"ROAR OF THE IRON DRAGON" yelled Gajeel as he shot his breath attack at Natsu and it missed

"STAY OUT OF THIS GAJEEL" yelled Sting

"Na man Me, Lilly, Rouge and Forsch are jumping in too" said Gajeel

Soon Sting, Rouge and Gajeel were all trying to land hits of any kind on Natsu and all were missing Natsu just dodged

"Damn you three suck" said Natsu

"What did you say Dragneel" hissed Gajeel

"Well you do we've been out here for ten minutes and none of you have landed a hit" said Natsu

"Yeh well you haven't laid a hit either" said Sting

"Oh sorry my bad" said Natsu as he front flipped and as his foot was coming down he his Sting on the head. Sting was shot at the ground leaving a ditch four feet deep.

"Ok come on Rouge" said Gajeel Rouge nodded and the two of them became shadows so they couldn't be hurt. Sting got up

"How is he this strong" said Sting

"Tell you guys what I'll let each of you have a free shot at me with a punch and a roar" said Natsu

Gajeel put up his Iron scales and then all three dragon slayers charged at Natsu. Gajeel and Sting hit him in the gut and Rouge hit him in the face. Natsu jumped back a bit then Gajeel, Sting and Rouge all used their roar attacks

"Roar Of The Iron Shadow Dragon" yelled Gajeel

"Roar Of The Shadow Dragon" yelled Rouge

"Roar Of The White Dragon" yelled Sting. All three attacks combining into one and hitting Natsu

"Not bad but I bet a child could beat you" said Natsu

"What was that Natsu" hissed Sting

"I'm going to let Reia take over for me you guys can't even leave a mark on me" said Natsu floating down to the ground and turning to Reia

"Just remember the training we did and use that armour" Natsu whispered to Reia

"Don't worry I'll win" said Reia

"I know you will" said Natsu

"Re-equip Dragon Empress Armour" said Reia as she was engulfed in a yellow light then she appeared in amour similar to Erza's Black wing amour but it was dark purple with yellow detailing and had white horns on the shoulders and elbows and she had two katanas and the wings were not part of the armour but part of Reia

"How cute she thinks she's tough" said Gajeel snickering

"Go home kiddy before you get hurt" said Sting. Reia gripped the Katanas tighter flying up to the height of Gajeel, Sting and Rouge

"I refuse to be a part of you two making morons of yourselves" said Rouge as he and Forsch lowered themselves to the ground

"This should be interesting" said Lucy

"That's if it lasts anytime at all" said Natsu who was now standing next to Erza with an arm over her shoulder

"I just hope Reia doesn't get hurt" said Erza

"She won't" said Natsu with his toothy grin

"You think you can take both me and Sting on" Gajeel said to Reia

"Yeh just give up now before you get hurt" said Sting. Reia started to smile manically with a toothy grin almost identical to her father's

"OH Shit" said Natsu trying to hid behind Erza

"What, what's going on?" asked Gray

"Maniacal Grin" said Natsu pointing at Reia

"Hey Sting look at Natsu" said Gajeel "Cowering behind Erza"

"Ha what a loser" said Sting. Just then Reia charged at Gajeel and Sting and she copied her father and did a flip and as her leg was coming down she hit Sting's head and again he was launched at the ground leaving a two feet deep ditch. Reia then lunged her sword which had been light on fire at Gajeel

"Please kid these scales are and inch thick" said Gajeel *Crack* Reia's sword cracked Gajeel's scales, they shattered and then Reia flew up one hundred feet or so above both Sting and Gajeel and then fell back and started to free fall and spin

"Ok is she really….?'Asked Natsu shocked

"Yes, she is" said Erza

"Fuck, they pissed her off good" said Natsu

"Care to fill us in?" Asked Lucy

"Don't worry you'll see shortly" said Natsu

Up in the sky Reia was still free falling and spinning she put her swords out one was on fire and the other had bolts of lightning coming off it. Reia started to spin faster and faster

"Dragon Knight Skyfall Slasher Drill" Yelled Reia as she pointed her swords at the ground and caught Gajeel along the way dragging him into the ditch where Sting was. Reia and Gajeel hit the ground. When the dust settled Reia was doing a handstand holding onto her sword she then jumped off them and just skipped over to Natsu and Erza re-equipping as she went, leaving Sting and Gajeel unconscious with cuts and scars

"WHAT THE HELL?" yelled most of the guild

"What" said Reia

"You took down two dragon slayers with little to no effort" said Macao

"Yeh and?" questioned Reia

"What are you" said Wakaba

"Their daughter" said Reia pointing at Natsu and Erza

"Just what kind of training have you guys been doing?" asked Jet

"The very intense kind" said Natsu

"Hahaha you so funny" said Droy sarcastically

"No if you'll excuse me someone should heal those two" said Natsu moving over to Sting and Gajeel

"Right getting to work" said Wendy running over

"Don't worry Wendy I got this one" said Natsu

"WHAT YOU CAN HEAL NOW?" screamed most of the guild

"Yeh" said Natsu starting to heal Gajeel and Sting. After about five or so minuets Sting and Gajeel were completely healed except they were still unconscious

"They'll be fine once they regain consciousness" said Natsu sitting on the edge of the ditch

Macao and Wakaba picked up Sting and Gajeel and everyone returned inside except for Natsu, Erza, Reia, Gray, Lucy, Laxus, Cobra, Rouge and Wendy

"So Natsu what have you managed to do in your training?" asked Gray

"I can now use almost any type of element for Dragon Slayer Magic name an element I can probably use it" said Natsu

"Shadow?" said Rouge Natsu then put his hand back and then used shadow magic to make it come out from behind Rouge and poke him in the back of the head

"Dose that answer that?" asked Natsu

"Poison?" asked Cobra

"Catch" said Natsu throwing a purple ball to Cobra

"What's this?" asked Cobra

"Taste it" said Natsu. Cobra then ate it and nodded

"Water?" asked Laxus. Natsu snapped his fingers and a rain cloud appeared over Laxus' head

"Ice?" asked Gray. Ice then formed around Natsu's hands

"Wood?" said Lucy. Natsu put his hand on the ground and a tree grew right behind Lucy

"Light?" asked Wendy. Natsu then held up his hand a small ball appeared Natsu threw the ball up in the air and it exploded and sent out a huge flash of light

"Did you manage to learn any other tricks while training?" asked Rouge

"I can smell people's movements" said Natsu "That's how come Sting, Gajeel and you couldn't land a hit"

"And you grew wings?" asked Gray

"Yeh that to and I no longer get motion sick" said Natsu proudly

"Aren't you special" said Gray

"Yeh but by far the best part of my training was the time I got to spend with these two" said Natsu hugging Erza and Reia who both blushed

"We wouldn't doubt that" said Laxus. Everyone except for Erza and Natsu then went inside. Natsu then lay down and Erza sat on his legs

"So the best part of training was being with Reia and I?" asked Erza

"Yeh defiantly Erza" said Natsu sitting up and hugging Erza again. The two then shared a kiss

"Today at sunset I want to go to that place with you" said Natsu lying back down

"Ok Natsu we will" said Erza as she lay on top of Natsu

After about five minutes the two of them then went back inside and continued to party.


	2. Chapter 2

The hours past and it was soon to be sunset and Erza and Natsu left the guild and headed for the cliff they had been together on, on that fateful day thirteen years ago.

"Well here we are, thirteen years later" said Erza

"Yeh brings back memories" said Natsu sitting with his legs hanging over the edge. Erza sat next to him and rested her head on Natsu's shoulder

"I'm glad we came back" said Erza

"So am I, everyone has gotten stronger" said Natsu pulling Erza closer to him

"Yeh" said Erza. A few moments passed before she said "It's beautiful out here"

"Not as beautiful as you" said Natsu

"Natsu…." Said Erza blushing

"Yes Erza my Titania" said Natsu

"Oh nothing" sad Erza as she hugged Natsu

"Erza I have one very important question for you" said Natsu reaching into his pocket

"And what's that Natsu?" said Erza kissing him on the cheek

"Will you marry me?" asked Natsu pulling a small box out of his pocket, and opening it to reveal a gold ring with a small diamond on it. Erza started to cry

"Oh Natsu of course I will" said Erza hugging Natsu who then grabbed the ring and slipped it onto Erza's finger.

About twenty minutes later both Natsu and Erza were back at the guild

"Guess what everyone. Natsu and I are getting married" said Erza as she and Natsu entered the guild.

"Wait you guys aren't you mean your child is a basted" said Sting at that moment three sharp objects were sent flying at Sting one skimming each side of his face and the other going between his legs and all three embedded themselves in the wall behind him

"Do not say a word against me or my family again or I won't miss" said Reia glaring at Sting emitting the same evil aurora as her mother

"Ok" squeaked Sting covering his crotch with his hands and walking rather quickly away from that location. Everyone just laughed

"Wow kid you have the same short fuse as your father and the temper of your mother" said Wakaba. Erza and Natsu both glared at Wakaba who didn't notice because he was drinking

"Don't mind him and congratulations" said Mira hugging both of them

"Thanks Mira" said Erza smiling at her friend

"Three cheers for the soon to be wed couple" shouted Laxus

"Hip, hip" started Cana

"Horary" roared the rest of the guild

"Hip, hip" said Cana again

"Horary" roared the rest of the guild for the second time

"Hip, hip" said Cana one last time

"Horary" roared the rest of the guild for the final time then everyone got back to drinking. It was about midnight when Erza and Natsu stumbled through the door of their house Reia was already there asleep as was Happy.

The next day around midday Erza and Natsu both walked into the guild Reia was sitting with Lucy, Mira, Gray and Juvia at one of the tables. Erza and Natsu chose to sit at a different table as to let Reia get comfortable with the idiots in the guild. About half an hour later a tall man Ish with scarlet red hair and hazelnut eyes and of a bulky build wearing a black sleeveless top and jeans accompanied by a moderately sized women with pink hair and green eyes and of a slender build wearing a purple skirt and a white t-shirt walked into the guild and over to Makarov

"What can I do for you two today?" asked Makarov

"We're looking for Erza Serpentine and Natsu Ravenoid" said the man

"Sorry wrong place" said Makarov

"It can't be we saw them enter here about half an hour ago" said the woman

"Well the only Erza and Natsu we have are Erza scarlet and Natsu Dragneel and they're over there" said Makarov pointing at the table that Natsu and Erza were sitting at

"Thank you" said the woman she and the man she was with waked over to Erza and Natsu

"Come on you two enough is enough come with us now" said the man

"OH FOR FUCK SAKE WHAT PART OF FUCK OFF AND LEAVE US ALONE DON'T YOU GET" yelled Erza the whole guild stopped and looked at the man and woman Erza was yelling at

"The fact that by blood rights you two are the next two guild masters of Scarlet Raven" said the woman calmly

"Scarlet Raven you mean the biggest dark guild in all Fiore" yelled Sting

"Yes that one" said the man

"Ok I will say this one more time to the both of you Jakal and Kalli" started Natsu "Get the fuck out of here right now, leave me and Erza in piece and never bother us again or I will murder you. You have ten seconds" said Natsu

"Just hear us out brother" the woman Kalli said to Natsu

"Nine" said Natsu

"Oi sis, stop your physio Boyfriend" said the man Jakal to Erza

"Three" said Natsu

"That wasn't six seconds" said Kalli

"You pissed me off. Two" said Natsu igniting his left fist and Freezing his right

"Fine, fine we're going" said Jakal

"Wait just a minuet all of you" roared Makarov "What are you two after?" asked Makarov

"We just wish for these two to return home" said Kalli pointing at Erza and Natsu

"They obviously don't want to go with you" said Makarov

"We were told to bring them back by force if need be" said Jakal to this statement Makarov raised an eyebrow

"Well then why don't we have a little fight" said Makarov

"Fine us and three god slayers against your precious Titania and all of your dragon slayers? We win Natsu and Erza come with us you win we leave you alone?" questioned Kalli

"Fine by us" said Natsu. "One week from now on the outskirts of town. Now get the fuck out of this guild and don't come anywhere near here for a week" with that done Kalli and Jakal left the guild

"What the hell Natsu" yelled Sting trying to strangle Natsu

"We couldn't even beat your daughter, how do you expect us to beat your siblings and three god slayers" said Gajeel

"We will win because we have two Dragon Sages and six potential Dragon Sages" said Natsu

"What the hell is a Dragon Sage?" asked Laxus

"More powerful than god slayers" said Natsu

"You said we already have two and there is the potential for six more" said Rouge

"That's right" said Natsu

"Who?" asked, Cobra

"Reia and I are the ones that are already Dragon Sages and you six are the potential ones" said Natsu pointing to Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, Cobra, Sting and Rouge

"What do we need to do Natsu?" questioned Wendy something then appeared in Natsu's hand he then tossed it to Wendy and said

"Eat this"

Five more appeared and then he tossed them to Gajeel, Laxus, Cobra, Sting and Rouge

"AAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH" Screamed Natsu clutching his head and falling to the ground

"Natsu are you alright?" asked Erza

"Papa" said Reia running over to Natsu and hugging him

"Yeh fine" said Natsu trying to stand up

"Now you six eat them and you will have taken the first step" said Natsu. The six dragon slayers did as they were told and ate the strange object Natsu conjured. After they ate them they all grabbed their throats in a similar manner to them being strangled and fell to the floor

"Natsu what did you do to them" said Levy trying to help Gajeel

"Calm down they will all be fine the elemental percentage was less than a lethal dose" said Natsu

"What?" screamed Levy

"Just kidding, give them a few minutes" said Natsu

"You better not have hurt them" slurred Cana looking at Laxus

"Cana you have to remember the old saying no pain no gain" said Natsu

"They look like they are being strangled" said Kinana Looking over Cobra

Shortly after that the six dragon slayers stood up Wendy first followed by Cobra then Gajeel, Rouge, Laxus and finally Sting


End file.
